


Fallout Companion Reactions

by blustersquall



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Companions React, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fallout Companion reactionary posts from requests on tumblr. Non-chronological, and some non romanceable characters included (Nick Valentine and Deacon). <br/>Sole Survivor's gender is kept as non-specific as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reactions to First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Request: How about the companions' first kiss with the SS? :D  
> From: Anon

**Cait**  
Her first kiss comes out of nowhere, no warning or preamble and is as brash and straightforward as she is. She takes the initiative as she and the Sole have been flirting for a while, and she's finally got impatient waiting for them to make the first move. It doesn't matter where they are, when the thought takes her, she follows through. She grabs Sole by the front of their clothing and kisses them, scrunching her eyes closed and holding her breath. She doesn't want to be rejected - despite all her bluster, she _does_ have feelings. Her lips are rough and chapped, and there's an uncertainty behind the kiss. It's over in a few seconds, but Sole grabs her before she can move too far out of their grasp and kisses her again. This time there's less worry and Sole is more receptive. Cait drapes her arms around their shoulders and leans into them, almost melting. If you listen closely, you can practically hear her purring like a cat.  
  
When the kiss ends, Sole pulls away and smirks. _"Was wondering how long it would take you to crack."_ They joke. Cait scoffs and gives them a quick jab in the upper arm before sauntering off, rather pleased with herself.  
  
\--

 **Curie**  
She has seen couples in various settlements being affectionate to each other, and read about it in some of the books she's skimmed for science and research. She asks Sole - to whom she experiences feelings of attraction but doesn't quite understand those feelings yet - exactly what a kiss is and why people do it. Taken aback, Sole explains that kisses are an expression of affection and love, often shared between friends and people who are close to one another. Curie prompts them that _they_ are close to one another, to which Sole agrees. She asks, rather coyly, if they should kiss considering how they are friends and she would like to express her affection for them. Taken aback, Sole agrees. The kiss is dainty, slow, and a little clumsy to begin with. So far Curie has only used her lips for talking and eating, kissing is something entirely new, but she knows from the first touch that she likes it.  
  
When Sole pulls away, Curie has to catch her breath. She cheeks are flushed and she blinks herself back into the world. Sole is smiling, and Curie laughs in spite of herself. She comments that she will have to kiss them more for a true understanding. _"All for science and research, of course."_  
  
\--

 **Danse  
T** he first kiss with Danse is as awkward as he is. He doesn't know or understand _why_ he does it, but it's something that he has been thinking about for some time. It happens as he's helping Sole with some modifications to a gun, or as he helps them make some adjustments to their power armour. The two of them are in such close vicinity that even through his power armour he is sure he can feel the warmth of them. When they reach for the same tool at the same time, they look at each other and Sole gives a sheepish little laugh. It's then that Danse drops his head, eyes closed and presses his lips to theirs. Sole tenses, and Danse is certain that he has over stepped a boundary that should never be crossed. They're soldiers, after all. Comrades. To consider anything beyond that is foolish and selfish.

Danse is the one to break the kiss. He's embarrassed and turns to go when Sole stops him, their hand on his cheek. They rise up on their toes to reach him, and kiss him. This time it's not awkward, or strange and Danse relaxes. His hands find their waist and remain at a respectful height until Sole pulls away and grins up at him. _"Warn me next time."_  
  
\--  
  
**Deacon  
H** e can't do or take anything seriously, especially not something like a kiss. Something which is supposed to be exciting and enjoyed. And when he decides he's interested in Sole, he tries more than once to kiss them but to no avail. Either the moment is interrupted, or Sole is utterly oblivious to his attempts. Luckily, he stumbles on them reading on a couch in one of the settlements. A rare moment of downtime where Sole is relaxed, and is giving themselves some time to rest. The opportunity is too perfect. Silently, he slides behind the couch and lines himself up behind them, peering over their shoulder at what it is that has their attention. He asks if its good. Sole jumps, then leans their head back to tell him. That is when Deacon takes his chance. He kisses them, upside-down, kissing their bottom lip between his own and winding his hands down over their shoulders and lose around their neck. Sole drops what they were reading, and reciprocates, arching their head back further and making a soft noise of appreciation. Their fingers slide up over Deacon's head - a good sign.

When he pulls away, Deacon brushes their nose with the end of his and grins impishly. Without a word, or mentioning what just happened, he stands and climbs over the back of the couch to sit beside Sole. _"We should definitely do that more often."_ He pulls them into their lap and kisses them again more soundly.  
  
\--

 **Hancock**  
He's been thinking about kissing Sole almost non-stop since they shot a raider right between the eyes over his shoulder from quite a distance, saving him from a combat knife to the neck. He's smitten, though he would never admit it, and kissing them is something that keeps him up at night. As he helps them traverse a particularly unsteady bit of bog, Sole misplaces their foot tumbles into the water pulling Hancock with them. Drenched, the two of them find themselves laughing in spite of themselves. Sole apologizes for ruining Hancock's clothes and he brushes their apologies off with a wave of his hand. Hancock is up first and grabs Sole's hands with his, heaving them to their feet. They almost fall into the water again where the mud is so slippery, but Hancock is able to hold them steady, his hands at their waist. The moment is too perfect, even with muddy water staining their face and dripping from their hair. Hancock inches in without a word, eyes flitting from Sole's eyes to their mouth and back, as if questioning if this is alright. Sole surprises him by closing what little space is left between them, kissing him hotly.  
  
His kiss is sure and betrays a certain expertise. Even with a ghoul's scarred mouth and barely there lips, he knows what to do but he is certain not be overwhelming. Taking the kiss deeper is tentative, his mouth opens a little and Sole copies him. It doesn't matter to either of them that they're out in the open and could get attacked at any moment. He finds himself sighing like a love-struck teen when the kiss finally ends. For a few seconds he and Sole look at each other before he smiles and flicks at their wet hair. _"Guess we should get you outta these wet things."_  
  
\--  
  
**MacCready**  
His kiss comes after shooting several ghouls who had Sole pinned in a small room in one of the many abandoned buildings they explore looking for loot and materials that could be useful in settlements. It was like watching the ferals attack Lucy all over again - only this time he was quick enough to fire and kill. It's at that moment he realises how much Sole has come to mean to him, that he can't imagine being without them. He knows that the area of the building they're in is clear of ghouls now. As Sole shoves the feral corpse of off them, he all but tosses his gun to one side, strides across the room and is kneeling before them checking for injuries. He kisses them without warning, frantic, hard, desperate, soft little groans peppered between sharp breaths. His fingers draw back into Sole's hair, thumbs pressing into the hollow beneath their jaw. It doesn't even register to him that they're kissing him back just as hard and needy and hungry, angling their head for better purchase.  
  
They run their fingers back through his hair dislodging his hat, when it hits the floor, MacCready pulls away suddenly. It's like he's falling back into the room and realises what he's done. He stutters and stammers, trying to apologize. Sole quietens him, shaking their head and tells him that it's fine. He can kiss them whenever he wants. It takes a moment for him to register what they've said. When he does, he gives a crooked smile and leans his forehead against theirs, relaxing. His voice is hoarse when he asks: _"you okay?"_  
  
\--

 **Nick**  
Human!Nick has given and received many kisses and Nick can remember the sensation, how it all felt. At least he thinks he can, it's something in his memory core that he is _sure_ feels like a kiss, but as synth, after so long, it's hard to know or remember. He knows it's been a long time since he's really wanted to kiss anyone, but since teaming up with Sole, it's been something he's thought about more and more. He doesn't know why, or what it is about Sole, but something about them ignites in him feelings he didn't think he would experience again. He is sure it's remnant of the human!Nick pushing through - he doesn't mind. As he pours over documents and reports in his office after Ellie has gone home, he's surprised to hear the door to the office open and more surprised when it's Sole who walks in. He gets up to greet them, grateful for the company and the distraction. Too many unsolved cases, too many missing people. As Nick retakes his seat, Sole comes around to his side of the desk and looks over the case file before him. As they ask questions, Nick finds himself looking at them as he answers. He admires their profile, the slope of their nose, their forehead and the way their mouth moves as they talk, totally unaware of what they're saying at the time. When Sole looks at him expectantly awaiting an answer to a question, he mutters something under his breath and shuffles some papers in his hands.  
  
He is surprised to feel Sole's fingers move along his cheek. When he turns back, it's just in time to see them inclining and to register the sensation of their lips against his. He doesn't resist or complain, in fact he reciprocates readily drawing Sole closer. It's like everything in his programming goes into over drive, and he finds himself chuckling when Sole pulls away, smirking. Nick laughs at the mischief on their face. _"I knew you were going to be a distraction, kid."_  
  
\--

 **Piper  
I** f only Sole knew what a pain in the ass they were to wake, and somehow it's always Piper who gets the job of waking them. After just calling them doesn't work, she resigns herself to either pulling them out of bed, stripping them of their blankets, or unleashing Dogmeat on them. However, when she finds Sole curled up, snoring softly and cuddling a pillow, she finds she doesn't have the heart to be cruel to them. They deserve the rest. They probably need it, all the travelling and fighting for their life they do. Still, the day won't wait, and if she doesn't get Sole up soon it'll be Codsworth and he's too chipper. She nudges Sole, prodding them in the shoulder and the cheek while speaking their name slowly bringing them to the waking world. She grins at their bleary eyed face and their grumbles of complaint, comparing them to Nat. Then Sole grabs her, and she shrieks as she's pulled down into Sole's bed, playfully pinned with their arm over her waist. She continues to prod and pester until Sole silences her.

The kiss is sleepy and lazy, and takes Piper by surprise. Her words fail in her mouth and after the initial shock has worn off she returns the affection with a shyness that surprises Sole. She cradles the back of their skull in one hand, taking breaths when their lips part for brief moments. Sole leans up above her and she notices the tiredness is gone from their face when they part. She rolls her eyes at their impish grin, and pushes herself up off the mattress. _"So you're not that tired then, Blue."_  
  
\--

 **Preston  
A** nother day, another settlement and after clearing debris, this one is finally liveable and has plenty of room for farming. It's not been an easy task, clearing all the garbage but it's done. The day is hot and Preston wipes sweat from his brow. He watches Sole tidy a few things making them neater and look nicer. More presentable for potential settlers, they disappear inside the small building they have spent days constructing and he is struck, not for the first time, how they never complain. Throughout everything they have experienced since walking out of Vault 111 he has not heard them complain once. He admires them, more than just as the General, but as a person he respects and cares about. He pulls a purified water from his pack and takes it to Sole, determined that they should take a break before they finish setting up the wiring for the radio tower. As Sole reappears in a door way from one room, they bump into Preston's chest. Preston catches them as they stumble hands steady around their upper arms.

He isn't sure what it is that makes him do it, but when Sole looks at him it's like his brain disconnects and instinct takes over. He closes the gap between them, and as soon as his lips brush those of Sole, Preston is suddenly acutely aware of what he's doing. It's barely enough to be considered a kiss, but it is what he apologizes for. Sole laughs and assures him it's fine, that if he wants to kiss them he can. If fact, they want to kiss Preston right now. Preston's response dies in his mouth with the touch of their lips. The purified water he is still barely holding on to drops to the floor. Preston smothers Sole up in his arms and finds himself smiling into the kiss. _"I was going to ask if you wanted a refreshment. I suppose this will have to do."_

_\--_


	2. Reactions to Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Companions reacting to Sole flirting with them!  
> From: Anon

**Cait  
W**hen Sole flirts with her firs the first time, Cait reacts in a typically aggressive way. She's had plenty of people flirt with her in the past as a way to use her or they've gone on to betray her. Not this time. This time she's got her guard up and she's not letting it down, no matter how nice the words. Over time though, as she comes to trust Sole more and more, she begins to think maybe they're not out to screw her over, and finds herself actually enjoying their playful flirting comments and even responds with one or two of her own. It's all in good fun though. Nothing is actually going to come of this after all...

**\--**

**Curie  
F**lirting is such a strange and foreign thing to Curie, that she's not sure how to respond when Sole does it for the first time. She giggles and blushes because what they say makes her feel good, and makes her stomach flip over. It's all so strange and new, she knows she must do more research on the act of flirting and why she responds the way she does. It's something she's heard of, of course, but everything about being human is still so new and _different_. There's so much for her to learn that it's a bit over whelming. When she tries to respond in kind, to flirt back she stumbles over her words and is a little embarrassed by her folly. Sole simply laughs and assures her that they find it endearing.

**\--**

**Danse  
T**he comment Sole makes is about seeing or getting Danse out of his power armour, and the words about honour and being prepared simply fail in his mouth and he is left stunned by Sole's words and the look that comes after. One of appreciation while they freely let their gaze wander up and down him. Even with the layers of power armour, Danse suddenly feels exposed. He coughs awkwardly, pretending he is not blushing and says they should carry on. He walks behind Sole for a while... at least until the blushing stops and he can talk without getting tongue tied.

**-**

**Deacon  
H**e and Sole have been swapping flirtatious little quips for weeks! Giving as good as the other gets, but it's all in good fun. Deacon has never taken any of what Sole says seriously. Not until something they say catches him off guard. There's less of a playful nature behind it, their words have a meaningfulness behind them. And couple with the way Sole smiles or smirks at him, Deacon is left momentarily shocked before his senses return to him and he retorts. What Sole has said though lingers in his mind for some time and he starts to wonder if there's more developing between them than he thought.

**\--**

**Hancock  
M**uch like Deacon, Hancock and Sole have been exchanging little comments back and forth almost since they met. There's a strong rapport between the two of them, and Hancock would be the first to admit there's an attraction. He finds Sole magnetic and likes being around them. Of course, he's never considered their banter much more than just that, banter. He's a ghoul, and if anything _was_ to happen between them, it would likely be a brief tryst and nothing else. Nothing serious. He starts to notice though that Sole's little statements are growing dirtier, and did he inhale too much Jet, or did they bend over so that their backside was at the perfect angle for him to get an eyeful? He smirks to himself when he's certain everything they're doing is on purpose. If _that's_ how they want to play...

**\--**

**MacCready  
I**t's the hat. It's always the friggin' hat. He doesn't know what it is about the hat that people gravitate towards, but the hat is what people go for. He doesn't get it. If Sole wants a hat, why don't they get their own? Why do they have to steal his _all_ the time. It's not like the Commonwealth is enduring a hat drought or something. It's not until Sole gives it back by plopping it 'artfully' on MacCready's head so he doesn't have to constantly shield his eyes from the sun that he catches the small wink and grin they treat him to. He completely misses what they're saying because a heat creeps up his neck and he finds himself grateful for the layers he wears. Oh. _That's_ why they keep taking his hat.

**\--**

**Nick  
I**t takes a lot for Nick to get flustered. It takes a lot for him to be struck dumb or speechless. It takes a lot for him to be surprised. Somehow, Sole manages to do all of those things when he realises that they're flirting with him. And it's not subtle flirting either, it's blatant. Very obvious. And in front of Ellie too. Nick glances across at his assistant who simply chuckles and hides her smile behind some files she's organizing, she offers him no help. Stumbling over himself a little, Nick mutters a vague response, a 'thanks' of all things and clears his throat, walking past Sole and declaring they need to get going. Sole simply laughs and for a little while Nick is sure to take the lead so he can reorganize his thoughts.

**\--**

**Piper  
B**eing one of the few women in Diamond City who still has all their teeth, Piper is no stranger to being flirted with or being cat called. If a day goes by where one of the security don't approach it, she starts to wonder if that person has been replaced by a synth. When Sole flirts with her, she laughs it off. They're joking, they're making fun. She even retorts a little, though her flirting is more sarcastic than sincere. When Sole's flirtatious comments become more ardent Piper is forced to consider whether they're genuinely flirting with her. When she realises they are, suddenly she loses her cool calmness and witty retorts. She stumbles over her responses and at times finds herself at a loss of what to say. Still, she can't deny it's definitely nice to be flirted with in such a way.

**\--**

**Preston  
A**bove all things, Preston is a gentleman. Possibly one of the last remaining in the Commonwealth, and when he realises Sole - the _General -_ is flirting with him and expressing an interest, he respectfully responds with a smile and a nod. He laughs at their flirting good naturedly, never taking it more seriously than he believes he should. Still, he still gets a little warm around the ears when Sole makes a suggestive comment off-hand and is grateful when their attention moves elsewhere so he can recompose himself.


	3. Companion First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Companions and their first date with Sole?  
> From: Anon

**Cait  
M**uch like Cait herself, the first date with Sole is something of a ... wild ride. Cait has nothing specific planned, except maybe stopping off at the Combat Zone to watch some fights and down some drinks in good company. If a bar brawl breaks out, all the better. Unfortunately, she and Sole never make it to the Combat Zone. It seems all manner of baddies are out and in need of a serious ass kicking. From raiders to Super Mutants, by the time Cait and Sole are sure there's no more danger, there's a line of corpses people can follow to find them. Cait sheepishly apologizes for how terribly the date has gone, that while she had no specific plans, she did hope she and Sole could have an evening free from killing. Sole simply laughs and takes her hand, saying that if they spend time with Cait and there was no bloodshed, they would worry she was sick. Cait punches them good-naturedly on the upper arm and the end up walking to a safe spot along the river.

\--  
  
**Curie  
S**he's so excited about her first date with Sole (once someone explains exactly what a date is) that she carefully sets out a plan and list of places and times she and Sole need to be at locations so their date can be perfect. Sole, while they appreciate Curie's enthusiasm has to remind her they can't magically warp from place-to-place and that getting from Diamond City to Goodneighbor can take time. Curie is disappointed, so she picks her personal favourite item from her list and she and Sole agree to that. They clear out the Boston Library of Super Mutants (again) and rummage through the books that have survived. Picking out several pertaining to medical science and other subjects, she and Sole retreat onto the roof. Bathed in the light of Sole's Pip-Boy, they sit down to discuss the books and the diagrams within.

**\--**

**Danse  
T**o Danse, a date seems like a waste of time that could be better spent training, or hunting down the Institute, or synths. He and Sole could go and reclaim pre-war artefacts and archives if they're so desperate to spend time together... but Sole is so excited by the prospect of not having to spend hours marching or carrying a gun that Danse suddenly realised why a date is so important. He allows Sole to take complete charge - an unusual sensation for him. They dress him up in smart pre-war clothing (and though Danse would never admit it, he actually likes how he looks in it) and Danse fumbles when he sees Sole in pre-war clothing for the first time, so used to seeing them in a Vault Suit or their power armour. One of the buildings in Sanctuary has had its lights rigged to create the perfect low lighting. Non-irradiated food from Vault 81 has been prepared and is served to them, while they have music playing softly on the radio (they turn it down when Travis talks). Danse and Sole spend the whole evening talking and joking. Danse is surprised to find how much he enjoyed himself when it comes to an end.

\--

 **Deacon  
H**is first date is less a first date and more a scavenger hunt. He tells Sole to meet him somewhere, and all they find is a clue to his whereabouts. During the day they follow the clues and riddles he has painstakingly crafted and safely hidden until it gets to twilight and the last clue leads Sole to Deacon's actual location. A safe spot just outside Diamond City at the Chestnut Hill's Reservoir. He's roped in a few of the guys from the Railroad to keep the area safe and clear (Des wasn't impressed, but it was just for one night). Rather than any grandiose meal, or anything Sole would have expected from Deacon, given his flair for the dramatic, the evening is very calm and understated. For the first time, Sole feels like she's getting a peek into the _real_ Deacon, without all the disguises and quick wit. They wander around the Reservoir for a while before making for Diamond City and Takahashi's noodle stand.

\--

 **Hancock  
B**eing the Major of Goodneighbor, Hancock believes he knows how to have a good time, bow to show someone a good time, and it definitely has it's perks. Like being able to turf the patrons of The Third Rail out for a spell, while he and Sole utterly monopolise it and Magnolia's vocal chords. After huffing some Jet (and he needs plenty for what he's about to do) Hancock pulls Sole up from their drinks for a dance. Music provided by Mags, and low lighting provided by Whitechapel Charlie. It's almost perfect, until some gangsters arrive trying to take advantage of Hancock's down time and catch him without Fahrenheit watching his back. They never counted on Sole being fully armed though. Once there are dead bodies on the floor, there's not a lot of room for dancing. Hancock leads the way back to the Old State House where he and Sole retire for the evening in his private rooms. Not to be disturbed.

\--

 **MacCready  
U**nlike the other companions, MacCready doesn't have a specific plan. He just wants to spend some time with Sole and dates are kind of foreign to him. He and Lucy didn't really date, and despite knowing what dating and a date is, it's not his area of expertise. He's a nervous wreck, all sweaty palms and stumbling over his words when he and Sole are walking side-by-side, and all he can think about is what some of the more suave gentlemen in the comics he read would do. Funnily enough they end up at Hubris Comics, and wouldn't you know it, Sole's brought along the Silver Shroud costume and the props. After clearing the new feral ghouls that have taken residence, the two of them race up to the top floor. MacCready finds a Grognak the Barbarian costume they must have missed last time they were here, and a prop of Grognak's axe. He and Sole end up acting out their own version of what would happen if Grognak and the Silver Shroud ever teamed up. They spend most of the time laughing at and with each other. MacCready has a grin on his face for days afterwards.

\--

 **Nick  
T**rue to his name, Nick is a bit of an old romantic at heart and he wants to do something nice for Sole. Something to show he cares, and something that takes them out of danger for a while. Unfortunately they kind of lack any nice restaurants or fancy clubs in the Commonwealth, and some of the safer places Nick considers taking Sole to, he doesn't think they're really... romantic. With Ellie's help, he turns his office to a private dining room. Something almost straight out of a noir movie with candles, and a deep red table cloth, and freshly seared Brahmin steak. He even changes out of his detective coat for the first time in a long time and donned a smart suit - though the hat stays. He leaves Sole an invitation a few days before the date and it specifies smart dress with no weapons. Nick is left a little dumbstruck when Sole turns up on the door of the agency looking like an old Hollywood star. He is the perfect gentleman all night.

\--

 **Piper  
** **O** ver and over again, Piper promises that she and Sole will get going on their dead just as soon as she's finished with her article. After all, the next issue of Public Occurrences can't go out with it, and wouldn't know you, the printing press is broken again. Sole helps with repairs to the press, while Piper fusses and apologizes. After the press is fixed, Sole helps in getting the new issues printed and with distributing them around Diamond City. By the time they're done, it's really late and Piper is almost dead on her feet. Sole helps her up into her office where she all but collapses on a couch. She gives a muffled apology that she messed up their first date by being a workaholic. Sole insists no apology is necessary. Spending time together without being shot at is good enough for them. Piper breaks out a couple of Nuka Colas and some Snack Cakes, she and Sole snuggle up on the couch until they're both asleep. When Nat finds them, she covers them with a blanket.

 **Preston  
** **A** s several people have told him, a date cannot be clearing out a new space for a settlement. Nor can a date be helping out some settlers in need of the Minutemen's help. In fact, the date between Preston and Sole needs to be as far removed from Minutemen business as possible. But that's easier said than done. Without the Minutemen as common ground Preston is a little lost, and he doesn't like that sense of helplessness around Sole. He finds a solution though and is able to combine both. He selects and area of the Commonwealth where there are several settlements all within walking distance of each other. He and Sole visit them one-by-one during the day, and each settlement greets them with warmth and offer to show them what they've done with the place. It's an opportunity for Sole to see firsthand what all their hard and good work has accomplished. It's not a date in the traditional sense - though there's plenty of handholding, that is one thing Preston insists on - but he knows he did good when he constantly sees Sole face light up.

\--


End file.
